Crónicas de una chica del capitolio
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Effie Trinket es la escolta del distrito doce, pero no solo eso, ella tiene una vida, una historia, un futuro... Aquí pueden ver algunos retazos de su vida. Esta serie de fics forman parte del reto de mini fics del foro el Diente de León, mes de Diciembre.
1. Volviendo al doce

**Hola y bienvenidos/as sean a mi compilado de mini fics sobre la adorada Effie Trinket.**

 **Espero poder hacer varios, porque de los personajes secundarios (básicamente quien no sea Peeta jaja) ella es mi favorita.**

 **Este primer fic viene a colación de lo que ocurre en la peli que estrenó a fines de Noviembre así que si lo consideras "spoiler" por no haber ido a ver la peli no lo leas D:**

 **Por último y como dije antes el fic se basa en la película, por lo que la descripción de Haymitch es con respecto al actor que le da vida en el film.**

 **Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta serie de fics forman parte del reto de mini fics del foro el Diente de León, mes de Diciembre.**

* * *

 **Volviendo al doce**

Sigo odiando el olor que desprende este lugar a pesar de los años. Aunque es oportuno decir que los cambios ocurridos en la nueva república se ven reflejados en este páramo alejado de todo. Siempre guardo en mi corazón un cariño profundo por el doce.

El carro que me recoge es el mismo, aunque en esta ocasión no vengo a ninguna cosecha sino a reencontrarme con mis amados vencedores, y con él. Pienso en cuanto añoraba este momento mientras viajaba en el tren, a comparación de los nervios que inundan mi cuerpo mientras nos acercamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Han pasado tres años desde que Katniss mató a esa horrible y desalineada mujer. Tres años desde que Haymitch me besó y yo a él. No nos hemos visto desde entonces y en nuestras charlas al teléfono jamás lo hemos mencionado. Quizás estaba ebrio, lo suficiente como para no recordarlo, quizás estoy haciendo de una cosa tan pequeña como ese beso, un mundo tan grande como el amor de los trágicos amantes.

La pequeña aldea, con doce casas iguales se ve más viva que en los tiempos de Snow. Llena de flores amarillas y animales. Los gansos de Haymitch se pasean graciosamente y vislumbró a Katniss arreglando el jardín mientras ríe con Peeta. Acomodo el simple vestido que es la última moda en la Capital y alzo mi mano para saludarlos. Peeta es el primero en verme y sus ojos azules se encienden mientras trota hacía mí con toda la agilidad que su pierna artificial puede ofrecerle. Tengo miedo, esos chicos debieran odiarme por mi rol en los Juegos, pero el panadero me abraza tan fuerte que creo que voy a llorar. Correspondo su abrazo viendo como Katniss se acerca hacia mí con una sonrisa. No me odian, me extrañaron tanto como yo a ellos. Katniss ocupa el lugar de Peeta en mis brazos y nuestra unión dura un poco más. "Te hemos extrañado Effie" susurra a mi oído y una tonta sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Acaricio su mejilla y la de su apuesto novio y pregunto por él.

Mi visita no era una sorpresa. Los tres sabían que vendría, pero sin dudas su recibimiento es el que más temo. Me dicen que está en su casa, que vaya a verlo, la puerta siempre está abierta afirma Katniss. Mis pies en sus tacones, se mueven solos en esa dirección, mientras escucho a Peeta decir que no ha probado una gota de alcohol desde que regresaron. Respiro hondo y me digo a mi misma que debía sonreír **(Chins up, smiles on :3)** y giré el pomo de la puerta hasta que hizo clic.

Me sorprendió de inmediato el estado de la casa. En varias oportunidades debí salir corriendo del lugar por la peste y el desorden. En ese momento, en cambio, el lugar se veía como un hogar y olía a pan recién horneado y a té de canela.

—¿Haymitch? — exclamé, demasiado alto, demasiado ansiosa.

—En la cocina Effie — escuchar su voz hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Está claro que aquí ha echado mano Katniss — intenté serenarme, recordar que ya no era una adolescente reencontrándose con su amado.

—Más que Katniss ha sido la madre de Gale — parada en el umbral de su cocina mi corazón daba tumbos en mi pecho ante su sonrisa.

Lucía igual que la última vez que lo vi. Su cabello rubio, lacio y rebelde, sus ojos azules fijos en los míos y sus labios curvados en una mueca solo de él, la cual repetía cada noche en mis sueños. Me acerqué, tímida, cohibida por las diferencias que nos separaban. Él era un hombre adulto y con un pasado terrible, de la Veta del doce, tributo de Los Juegos, vencedor, alcohólico, mentor; y yo una simple mujer del Capitolio obligada a llevar pequeños a una muerte segura. Él debía odiarme, como todos, y sin embargo estaba parado frente a mí, separados apenas por la mesa que adornaba su cocina, y me miraba con sus ojos llenos de cariño y anhelo.

Lo vi rodear la mesa sin poder moverme de mi sitio. Se acercaba a mí lentamente, como si anticipara, oliera mi temor. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí en el cielo. Olía a menta y a canela y sin pensarlo mis manos se aferraron a su camisa y otra vez como hacia tanto tiempo no, sus labios y los míos se unieron en un beso que recordaré por siempre.

Puede que odie el olor a humo y a hollín que este lugar desprende a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme a salvo. Aquí están mis últimos tributos, los mejores Vencedores, los más grandes héroes. Y también esta Haymitch, quien fue mi razón para volver al distrito doce, el que hizo que nunca volviera a irme.

* * *

 **¡Primer mini fic terminado! Realmente tengo algunas ideas en mente que espero poder plasmar en papel/ Word jaja. Espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

 **De momento déjenme aquí sus reviews! Si agregan a favoritos los/las amaré por siempre.**

 **Con cariño, atentamente Anna Scheler.**


	2. El lado oscuro de la escolta del doce

**Hola y bienvenidos/as sean a mi compilado de mini fics sobre la adorada Effie Trinket.**

 **Este segundo fic se sitúa en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, es decir donde Peeta y Prim son cosechados, siendo esta última cambiada por Katniss que se ofrece voluntaria. Relata las vivencias de Effie como escolta del doce, su desagrado por el distrito minero y las ansias de la joven de ser ascendida a un distrito mejor.**

 **Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta serie de fics forman parte del reto de mini fics del foro el Diente de León, mes de Diciembre.**

* * *

El lado oscuro de la escolta del distrito doce

Año a año los escoltas abandonan el esplendor de Capitol city para dirigirse a los distritos que les han sido asignados. Effie Trinket no es ajena a esto y se embarca en el primer tren rumbo al último distrito, el número doce, distrito dedicado a la minería y uno de los más pobres.

La joven Effie, que roza los veintipocos, detesta ser escolta de un distrito con tan poco glamour, sin embargo desarrolla a la perfección el papel que debe realizar para contentar a sus superiores en la Capital y así lograr un ascenso.

Año tras años Effie, con sus pelucas y trajes extravagantes, es juez y testigo de la Cosecha. Una niña y un niño de entre doce y dieciocho años son apartados de sus familias y la joven capitolina, simplemente espectadora.

En compañía de Haymitch, el único mentor con vida del doce, se encarga de transportar a los jóvenes hasta Capitol city, para un breve entrenamiento y que sean arrojados a la arena. Año tras año Effie observa a esos pobre niños, mayormente de la Veta, morir en el baño de sangre o en los primeros días. Junto con ellos, muere su posibilidad de cambiar a otro distrito y algo más. Un hoyo se forma en su corazón, un lugar a donde van todos esos niños que ve morir en cada uno de los Juegos.

La joven de voz cantarina cada año es más oscura, mas acartonada en su forma de representar su papel para el Capitolio. Con cada año que pasa, Effie no quiere ver morir a nadie más. Quiere poder dormir una noche sin tener pesadillas en las que niños ensangrentados y con miembros amputados le exigen, le piden, le ruegan que los devuelva con sus familias.

Para los 74º Juegos del Hambre Effie ha tomado una decisión. Ese sería el último año en que viajaría al doce, la última vez que volvería a Capitol city llevando a dos jóvenes a sus muertes. Un último gran acto y se retiraría.

Ese día usaba su color favorito, rosa chillón. Como siempre el doce estaba lleno de niños y los recipientes llenos de nombres de los desafortunados. Un primer papel para las mujeres y la "afortunada" es una niña de nombre Primrose Everdeen. En cuanto la ve, Effie sabe que es imposible que ese pequeño retoño sobreviva a la sanguinaria arena, por eso cuando una castaña arma revuelo ofreciéndose voluntaria, un suspiro escapa de su boca, aliviada. Un gran año para terminar, una voluntaria en un distrito pobre es casi un milagro.

Katniss Everdeen es la nueva tributo del doce. Ella aplaude, pero nadie más lo hace. Luego de un incómodo silencio llega el turno del tributo masculino. Un joven rubio responde al llamado de Peeta Mellark y sube al estrado estrechando tembloroso la mano de su compañera. Effie los observa algo alejada y no puede evitar pensar quienes extrañaran a esos dos, en su mente ve a la pobre hermana de la chica gritando el nombre de Katniss mientras alguien la quitaba del lugar. Algo se rompe en su interior, y ruega a quien sea que escuche sus plegarias que este año el Vencedor sea del doce, sea Ella, para que la pequeña rubia no se quede sin su hermana.

Effie mira a través de las pantallas como su tributo femenino corre por los bosques de la arena con una agilidad increíble. Llora con la chica cuando las quemaduras son imposiblemente dolorosas y ruega desesperada que encuentre a su compañero cuando las reglas cambian de curso. Se dice a si misma que una escolta tiene que ser distante a los tributos, una simple mediadora entre estos y el Capitolio. Pero ella no puede, ella necesita que sea diferente. Necesita que ese rincón oscuro de su corazón sane de una vez y para siempre.

Con los años había logrado ganar dinero, ahorrado para alguna cosa lujosa que quisiera, pero no. Ese año, su año de salida, haría algo que ningún escolta había hecho antes. Tomó el dinero y se anotó como patrocinadora anónima. Ese dinero podía no ser mucho, pero para ella era su redención, su forma de rendir culto a todos los que habían muerto por unos Juegos tan horribles.

Katniss vivió y también su aliado y fueron coronados vencedores en una hermosa ceremonia. Ese mismo día a Effie le llegó una carta con el sello de la ciudad. En ella, le ofrecían la posibilidad de ser escolta del distrito más lujoso de Panem o quedarse con su viejo distrito. Effie miró el papel y luego la imagen de la bella Katniss con su impoluto vestido y una sonrisa en el rostro, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al papelero. No abandonaría a sus vencedores, no los dejaría sin su apoyo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo mini fic sobre Effie . Son 800 palabras sin contar las notas al principio y estas mismas :3.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo! Se agradecen los favs (º/º)**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


End file.
